Sonic, Life in Highschool
by ChaosTailsX
Summary: As ten main Sonic Characters make there way to Chaos High. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Tikal are all stuck in the middle of the drama that this school has yet to show. What will happen to them while the drama unfolds. Possible Romances: Sonamy, Tailream, Silvaze, Knuxouge, Shadikal.
1. 1 Welcome To Chaos HIgh

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Sonic characters throughout the entire story**. **This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy**.

Sonic, Life in High school Chapter 1

Welcome to Chaos High

(Sonic's Point of View)

I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's car, staring out the window. I was headed to my new school; a private boarding high School.

I turned my head back and saw my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, also watching the road. At times they would actually talk, but only briefly. "We there yet?", Manic finally blurted out.

"Almost", My mother replied.

A few minutes later, we finally reach the school. My mouth dropped as I gasped in awe. "That school is giant", I say.

The Campus was divided into five total buildings. There was a large building directly in the middle. I assumed that was the main building. There were two smaller buildings at the front, one to the left and one to the right. The last two were at the back, also on the left and right. There was also a large track at the back in between the two buildings.

We notice that there is people everywhere. We then leave the car and proceed to the great hall.

(Amy's Point of View)

I leave the car, wave bye to my mom, and head towards the building. I push through the crowds and head to the great hall.

Just then, I tripped over a pair of red and white shoes. I face plant onto the ground and cry in pain. I was just about to beat him senseless, but then...

"Are you okay?", the strange kid says as he reaches out to help me up.

I look at his face. He was great. His green eyes, Blue quills. He was just so... perfect.

"Uhhhhhh... hello.", he says. "Are you okay"?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stammer.

"I'm Sonic, what's your name?", he asks.

"Amy," I sigh lovingly.

"Cool", Sonic says, "see ya around". He then dashes towards the doors leading to the great hall. I giggle and then follow him.

(Tails' Point of View)

I enter the great hall and take a seat on one of the chairs. I look around and see tons of people everywhere, all different types with different qualities. I see my old friend Sonic from the previous grade. I try to wave at him, but he doesn't notice me. He was to busy talking to some chipmunk.

I keep looking and notice a few people who stand out in particular. I see another one of my friends, Knuckles. I also see a female Echidna, A sneaky looking bat, a silver hedgehog, a purple cat, an emo looking hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, and a cute little rabbit.

The Headmaster finally makes his way to the Podium. He is an elderly, orange gecko. "Welcome to Chaos High", He says."I am your headmaster, Tang Alenko. He then speaks about rules and classes.

Most people dosed off until he started announcing that the dorm groups would be posted on the chart to the left. Moments later people started ambushing the chart. I waited for a bit before walking towards the board.

At first I couldn't find my name. But it was hidden under another group.

Building 3,Dorm 109

Amy the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Tikal the Echidna

I look at my group and grinned.

Building 2, Dorm 203

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Shadow The Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

I then head towards to my dorm and leave the Great Hall.

End of Chapter One.

**Sorry for it being so short. The next chapter will be considerably longer, I will try to update weekly. Don't forget to review, Bye.**


	2. 2 I have to have a dorm with them

**Here's the next chapter.**

Sonic, Life in High School Chapter 2

I Seriously Have to Have a Dorm with them.

(Silver's Point of View)

I was the first to enter my dorm. The dorm was actually pretty nice. The main room was a cross between a living room and a kitchen. There was a couch, a coffee table, a small TV, and a small dining table with five chairs.

In the kitchen, there were cupboards, a small fridge, a microwave oven, and a small stove. I grabbed myself a glass of water and headed to the bedrooms. There was two, each with two twin beds and two small dressers. The last room was the bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

I finished my water and sat on the couch. The door then began to click open and a blue hedgehog stepped in.

(Sonic's Point of View)

I walked into my dorm and saw a silver hedgehog with serious bed head. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Sonic", I say, as I place my suitcase onto the ground.

"Cool, name's Silver," he says. I look around at all the rooms and the door opens once again.

A red echidna with spiked knuckles walks in. Silver glances at him and then at me.

"Hey Knuckles," I say to him as he carries his suitcase into one of the bedrooms.

"Hey Sonic!" he shouts giving me a fist bump. "Long time no see!"

"I assume you guys know each other." Silver says.

"Yeah, we're friends" I say, "Isn't Tails supposed to be here too?" Before Knuckles could say anything he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Guys", The boy cries out.

"There he is," Knuckles exclaims.

"What the...", Silver mutters, "Well I can see why they call you Tails",

"Yeah... Most people notice that first". Tails says blushing. "So, have we decided on rooms yet?" He asks.

"Wellll... Knux put his stuff in that room soooo". I get interrupted by Tails. "So I'll take this one", he says as he trots to the other room with his stuff.

"I'll stay with Knuckles", Silver says while getting off the couch. I picked up my stuff and walked into the room with Tails.

(Tails' Point of View)

I fill my dresser with anything that was in my suitcase, clothes, books, laptops. Sonic comes up behind me and starts doing the same thing with his dresser."So whose the kid with the crazy hair?" I finally ask.

"Oh.. Him, That's Silver". He replies. I nod. He continues to put away his luggage. It's mostly just shoes, clothes and video games.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and I", I recite to myself.

"Hey Sonic, did you see a guy named Shadow?" I asked Sonic.

"Ummmm... No", Sonic replies. The door then opens for the final time.

(Shadow's Point of View)

I enter the room and look around. I hoped that my roommates weren't complete idiots. As I thought that, four animals fly out of the two rooms."I thought that would happen", I mutter to myself.

"So you must be Shadow". The two-tailed fox says.

"Yeah", I say back.

"You seem nice", The blue hedgehog says sarcastically.

I sigh and walk to the couch. "Sooooo... where's my room?" I finally ask. There faces then turn pale and then they start whispering to each other."I'm waitiiing". I say annoyingly.

"Sorry, It's first come first serve", The blue hedgehog says chuckling with a big grin. I get up and give him a dirty look. The others take a step back.

"Sonic, don't do it". One says as he steps forward.

"So, it's Sonic", I say, also cracking a small grin.

We stand face to face. Both of us grinning. "BEAT HIM DOWN, SONIC!" The Echidna shouts.

"I'd like to see him try", I mutter. I clenched my fists, ready to punch him in the gut. The fox and silver hedgehog notice me.

"Whoah, whoah, woah, okay break it up". They say cutting in between us. I get caught off guard and accidentally punch the silver hedgehog instead.

"OW!" He cries as he falls to the ground.

"Listen, we are sorry, can't you sleep on the couch?" The fox asks while helping up the silver hedgehog.

"Fine," I say as I take a seat. "It's better then staying in a room with any of you guys."

"I seriously have to have a dorm with them." I mutter to myself.

"I'm Tails, he's Silver, the one at the back is Knuckles and clearly you've met Sonic." The fox says.

"Nice to meet you too", I say sarcastically.

"Well, I'm hungry and since there is likely no food in the fridge, why don't we go the fridge". Knuckles says in the back. We all look at each other in agreement and then head down into the cafeteria.

End of Chapter two.

**Thanks for reading. I will update the story whenever I finish a chapter. Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	3. 3 I'm Queen of the Dorm

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

Sonic, Life in Highschool Chapter 3

I'm Queen of the Dorm

(Blaze's Point of View)

I went to my dorm and sat on the couch. I looked and saw the two rooms to the left. I got up to go see how many beds were in each room. "I thought so." I mumble to myself as I see that there are two in each room.

The door behind me suddenly opens and a orange echidna walks in. "I call sleeping on the couch!" I abruptly say.

She stares at me for a moment until finally saying, "Okay, no one else is probably going to sleep there.

" She seemed like a girl who would have woodland animals by her side.

"My name is Tikal, what's yours." She asks nicely.

"Most people call me Blaze." I respond.

"Why do they call you that." She asked suspiciously. My face turn pale.

"Um..."

The door interrupts me as a cream colored rabbit prances into the dorm. "Hi, I'm Cream." She says with the most cheerful voice I have ever heard.

"I'm Tikal and that's Blaze." Tikal responds.

"Do you know where my room is?" She asks, still with a pleasant voice.

"Umm... Here use this one." I say gesturing towards one of the doors.

"Thank you." she says as she skips towards the bedroom.

(Cream's Point of View)

"They seem nice." I mumble to myself. I wonder if the other two will be like them. I fill my dresser with the contents of my backpack.

Suddenly Tikal comes in and starts to do the same thing. "So, your staying in this room too?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think the other two will be fine together." She replies.

"What about Blaze." I ask curiously.

"She wants to sleep on the couch for some reason." She answers while shrugging.

The front door opens and catches our attention.

"I'll go see who that is" I tell her as I walk out of the room.

(Amy's Point of View)

I walk into my dorm only to see some purple cat laying on the couch staring up at the roof. She then glances over to me. "Who are you." I ask as I place my suitcase on the ground.

"I'm Blaze." She replies as she begins to sit up.

The bedroom door quickly flies open. An orange rabbit steps out. "Hello, I'm Cream, what's your name?" The cute little rabbit asks.

"My name is Amy." I say back trying to be nice.

An orange echidna steps out of the bedroom doors. "Hi, Amy, my name is Tikal." she says while reaching out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." I say while shaking her hand.

"Well just one more person left." Cream says. "Rouge."

The door opens once again and a feminine looking Bat walks in and stares at us. "Who are you guys?" She asks as she walks to her room and fills her dresser.

"I'm Amy, that's Blaze, Cream and Tikal."

I respond as I also begin to fill my dresser. She nods back. I notice that most of her stuff is just makeup and clothing. When we finish we get up and head back into the living room.

(Rouge's Point of View)

"Well now that we are all here, why don't we get to know each other." Tikal says as she gathers us up into a circle. I sigh and we all sit down.

"I'll go first since I'm the queen of the dorm." I say with a smirk.

"Who nominated you?" Amy asks with an irritated look.

"Yeah, can't it be a democracy?" Cream adds.

"Fine, you go first." I say pointing at Cream.

"Well, I live with my mom, Vanilla, here at Mobius, I have a pet named Cheese inside my backpack.

"Wait, What?!" Blaze exclaims surprisingly. At first I thought she was joking but apparently not.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cream says as she walks into her bedroom.

She then came back carrying a blue chao with a red bow tie. Chaos were a popular pet here in Mobius.

"Awwww, how cute!" Amy cries while tickling his chin.

"Hi cheesy." Tikal says while waving at the chao.

"Chao chao chao chao! Cheese cries as he sits on the dining table.

"Wanna continue the game?" Tikal asks us.

"Not really." I respond. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria and eat something."

"I guess I'm a little hungry." Blaze says as she rubs her stomach.

"Then it's settled, lets go to the cafeteria and pick up something to eat." Amy says as she gets up. We then head to the Cafeteria and forget about the game we were playing. Blaze looked relieved.

End of Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, fav, and follow. I'll post another tomorrow, Bye!**


	4. 4 I can't Eat That

**New chapter, Yaaay!**

Sonic, Life in highschool

Chapter 4

I Can't Eat That.

(Knuckles Point of View)

We walked into the cafeteria only to see that it's completely flooded. We get in line and order our food. "Well this looks somewhat edible." I say as we sit down in an empty table.

I poke at my pasta with a fork. Sonic sniffs it and exclaims in disgust. Silver almost takes a bite but then puts it back. Tails examines it with a magnifying glass and Shadow just stares at it.

"nobody else is going to try." I say as I pick up a piece. They all shake there heads and push the bowl away. "Okay, I'll do it." I say bravely as I near it towards my mouth. I take a bite, then I swallow. At first it didn't taste that bad. "See, it's not half bad." I say smiling.

But then something bubbles in my stomach and rushes up my throat. I immediately run towards the nearest trashcan and regurgitate in it. I walk back to my table in disgust and I see my group trying to hide there laugh. Even Shadow had cracked a smile.

"I can't eat that." I confess to them.

"It tasted terrible." They laugh even harder.

"Yeah, we can see that." Sonic says as he nods towards the trashcan.

"I hate you guys." I mumble to myself.

(Amy's Point of View)

We grab our food from the lunch lady and we scan the area for empty seats. I couldn't find any empty seats at first. But then I saw the boy from this morning sitting at a table with empty seats. Cream was just about to suggest a seat, but then I covered her mouth. "Let's sit over there." I abruptly scream pointing at the table.

They all walk towards the table. Cream pushes my hand away from her mouth. "That's the one I was going to suggest." Cream groaned walking with the group.

(Tails' Point of View)

A group of girls comes and sits across from us. The cute rabbit sits in front of me. The bat sits across from Knuckles. The purple cat sits across from Silver. The orange echidna sits across from Shadow and a pink hedgehog sits in front of Sonic.

"Who are you guys." Knuckles asks.

"Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze." They all say in chronological order.

"I'm Tails, that's Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and there's Sonic." I respond.

"Yeah, we've met." Amy says smiling and staring into Sonics eyes. Sonic raises an eyebrow and moves his head back.

We all start talking to the person in front... except for Tikal and Shadow who stare off into the distance. Silver and Blaze slowly begin to chat. Rouge flirts with Knuckles but he attempts to ignore her. Amy talks Sonic into a storm but he tunes her out. Cream and I chat for a bit.

"So, why do they call you Tails." Cream asks me. "Well if you notice, I have two Tails." I say as I spin them. I levitate off the seat for a bit but then fall back down. We begin talking about ourselves. She was very nice.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asks Knuckles. "You don't look to well."

"Don't eat pasta." He replies with a sick face. He stands up but before he could move he vomits all over Amy's face.

We all stare at each other in shock. Knuckles looked frozen solid. Amy was fuming with disgust. She grabs a hammer out of nowhere, throws up her bowl off pasta and bats it at Knuckles. Of course it's inaccurate and hits Shadow instead. He goes flying back. He gets up and chucks a spoonful of applesauce. This also goes inaccurate and hits Blaze in the head.

Soon an all out war begins. Food is flying everywhere. We were all covered in pasta and applesauce. But then a large meatball goes haywire and hits a green hedgehog with a leather jacket. We all stop immediately.

(Tikal's Point of View)

I did not like the look of this guy's face. It was like **_PSYCHO_** and _**KILL**_ were written all over his it.

"Who threw that?!" he screamed. We all point at each other. We were all worried about what was to happen to us.

But a bee at the back of the Cafeteria screamed. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Soon Chaos High really lived up to its name. Food was flying everywhere. Everybody was covered in either pasta or applesauce. Everything was hell until Headmaster Alenko stepped in and was nailed in the head with an applesauce container.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" He cried. Everyone immediately points at our table.

"Of course." I hear Shadow mutter to himself.

"The ten of you, go into my office!" He yelled at us. "And for the rest of you, I suggest you go and clean up in your dorms." The cafeteria begins to empty and we all followed Headmaster Alenko into his office.

End of Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, please review, fav and follow. I will see you tomorrow bye!**


	5. 5 It won't happen again

**Hi ChaosTailsX here I updated my previous chapters and fixed my grammar. So unless you can somehow read my terrible grammar I suggest you reread my previous chapters. I also want to thank ****_xcalibur234_**** for the advice. Anyways new chapter, enjoy! ;)**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 5

It won't happen again.

(Sonic's Point of View)

We made our way to headmaster Alenko's Office, still covered in pasta and applesauce.

Honestly, this is nothing compared to what I used to do in elementary school. Once I started a stink bomb in the middle of math class.

While we were working on a test, the teacher went to go answer a phone. I quickly used my speed to start the bomb, run to the teachers desk, place it under her desk and run back to my desk with nobody suspecting a thing. It blew up and the test was cancelled. The room had to be scheduled for decontamination.

The only one to notice it was Tails, but he was my best friend and would never tattle on me.

We all made it to the headmaster's office. There were only two chairs, Amy and Knuckles were the first to take them. We waited for a while but then began to laugh. We joked and we talked. We all got along so quickly.

"Well, I see you're all getting along." The headmaster says as he walks into the room, wiping the food off his face. "But that doesn't mean you all get a free ticket out of here."

"We're really sorry, It won't happen again."Tikal says.

"It was all just a misunderstanding." Tails' adds.

"Yeah, so what was this misunderstanding?" The headmaster asks. We all turn pale.

"Knuckles barfed in my face after eating your food." Amy says with an agitated look. Knuckles begins to blush.

"So you don't like our food?" The headmaster replies with a small grin.

"Nooooo, we didn't mean it like that!" Silver says as he waves his hands in the air.

"It's fine." He chuckled. "I never really liked the food here either." He confesses.

"So can we go?" Rouge asks with a smile.

"Not yet." He says as he writes up ten detention slips. "I expect you all to be in the detention room tomorrow lunch."

"Right!" Blaze says with a grin.

"Oh and take these." He says as he hands out a sheet of paper. "These are your electives, choose two and then give them to your homeroom teacher."

I look them over. "Cool, see ya." I say.

"I don't want to see you guys here again." The headmaster calls as we leave the room.

(Silver's Point of View)

I think of all the possible outcomes. "Well that could've been worse." I say with a relief.

"We're probably going to head back to our dorm and clean ourselves up." Blaze says with a smile. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." And just like that, they were gone.

"We should probably go do the same thing." Tails says as he wipes pasta off his face.

"Yeah, you just might be right for once." Shadow says as he turns and heads for the dorm. We all follow close behind.

(Rouge's Point of View)

After the whole food fight and vomit scene I had completely lost my appetite and I knew the other girls were thinking the same thing. By the time we got back to the dorm it was already 6:00. We took turns taking our shower.

Amy was first (Because of the puke), I was second, Cream was third, Blaze was fourth and Tikal was last. When we were all finished we felt much more hungrier so we watched a movie and shared a bag of chips.

We also tried to decide on our electives we would take this year. The options we had were.

First Semester: Cooking, Sparring Education, Chemistry, Art, Dance.

Second Semester: Technology, Indoor/Outdoor Sports, Drama, Music, Cheerleaders.

"Sooooo, what are you girls going to choose." I asked the entire group as we sit on the dining table.

"I think I am going to do Art and... Music." Tikal said as she circled her two choices.

"Why those two." Amy asks with a puzzled look.

"They both seem like peaceful choices." Tikal replies with a calm smile.

"Hmmm, I'll choose art but not music." Amy says as she circles her two choices. "I kinda want to do cheerleading instead."

I think about it and then decide to do cheerleading as well. It could make me very popular. "I'll do cheerleading too." I say as I place a circle around cheerleading.

"Me three!" Cream says as well.

"Chao chao!" Cheese comments on the couch. I almost forget he's here half the time. He blends in really well.

"I also want to do cooking." Cream says circling it.

"Well, I'm also doing sparring." I say while flexing my arms. The truth is that I'm a martial arts black belt champion. I'm undefeated!

"Me too." Blaze says at the corner of the table.

"Well I think that's all of them." Amy says while getting up. "Let's go finish the movie."

(Blaze's Point of View)

I watch the other four jump on the couch and watch the movie. I still remain on the table, wondering what I should choose for the second semester.

"Tech, Sports, Drama, Music or Cheerleaders." I mumble to myself. I finally decided on Drama, I had no real reason why. I just chose it because it felt right.

"You comin' Blaze." Rouge shouts.

"Yeah." I say as a run to the couch and continue the movie.

(Tails' Point of View)

We got to our dorm and we instantly made a mad rush to the showers. Sonic went first being the fastest to get there. Shadow went second, I went third, Silver went fourth and Knuckles went last.

We decided to order a large pepperoni pizza for us to share. We sat at the table and began to eat our pizza. It was gone almost instantly. We then pulled out our elective sheets and started thinking of what we should choose.

"Okay, first of all someone has to do cooking!" Sonic exclaimed while waving the paper. "Someone has to learn how to cook here."

We all looked at each other and knew Sonic was right. Not one of us knew the simplest idea on how to cook.

"I'll do it." I say as I wave my hand.

"Really?" Silver asks in surprise

"Well Sure, why not." I reply circling the word. "I'm also going to choose Technology."

"Why don't the rest of us choose sparring?" Knuckles asks. "Whatever that is."

"Cool." Shadow says

"I'm choosing sports second." Sonic says grinning.

"I am pretty athletic."

"Ha, I can beat you in sports easily." Knuckles says laughing. "I'll choose it just to prove you wrong."

"Well since we're all done, why don't we all head to bed?" Silver says yawning. "We have a big day tomorrow."

We all agree with each other and head to bed. But I'm pretty sure we forgot something.

End of Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. Can you guess what they were forgetting? Please Review, fav, and follow. I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	6. 6 Time to Get Up

**Sorry for being so late. I'm trying my best to do this everyday. New chapter, enjoy!**

Sonic, Life in Highschool

Chapter 6

Time to get up

(Tails' Point of View)

I wake up, to see the beautiful sunlight gleaming through the window. I hop out of bed to see Sonic still asleep. I assumed that he would have to get up soon. It was 6:30 AM and classes started at 8:00 AM.

I left my bedroom to see Shadow also still sleeping with his arm dangling from the couch. I proceeded through the living room, towards the bathroom. Still half asleep, I turn on the water and take a shower.

(Silver's Point of View)

I wake up from the sounds of the shower. "Time to get up." I mutter to myself.

I roll off my bed and fall on my side. "OW!" I shriek in pain, being as quiet as I possibly can. I get up and walk over to Knuckles. I nudge him to get up. "Uppie Time." I say with a sweet voice. He almost hits me in the head but I fortunately dodge it.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles as he turns away from me.

I grin and then head out of my room. I enter the living room and sit at the dining table. I pour myself a bowl of Emerald O's. I get up to go get some milk and just notice that Shadow is still sleeping there.

I went to go nudge him up as well. But I liked my life alive so I just left him be. I continue to finish my bowl of cereal. The shower stops and Tails steps out of the bathroom.

"Hey Tails." I say as I get up to go see our schedules. They were supposed to be mailed to us this morning.

I take a look at our schedules. "There all the same." I say with a relief.

"Really?" Tails asks in surprise.

"Yeah." I reply.

This is the schedule.

First Semester: Math, Physical Education, (Elective) and Science

Second Semester: English, Geography, (Elective) and History

"Well that's good." Tails says.

Just then Sonic and Knuckles both come out of there rooms. Sonic and Tails pour ourselves some Cereal. Knuckles takes a look at the schedule.

(Sonic's Point of View)

"So, what are we going to do with him." I say glancing over at Shadow.

"We could wake him up." Tails suggests.

"Or we could use this." Knuckles says as he pulls a can of whipped cream out of his bag.

"Oh Yeah, Classic." I say chuckling

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff." Tails says as he walks towards his bedroom.

"Me too." Silver says

Knuckles and I both looked at each other in agreement. We smiled. Knuckles filled Shadow's dangling hand with whipped cream and I went to go find a pencil.

I tickled his nose. He hit's his face with the creamed hand. Knuckles and I both started laughing.

But suddenly Shadow jumps off of the couch. Pulls a pistol out with his other hand and points it straight at us.

"Whoa, What the hell!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Whose there?!" He screamed

"It's just us!" Knuckles replies.

Shadow finally calmed down and placed the gun back on the couch.

"You seriously sleep with a gun?" I say

"You seriously tried to wake me up like this?" Shadow says as he gets up to go take a quick shower.

"Touche." Knuckles mutters while eating his cereal.

Shadow quickly took a shower and The rest of us were all ready to go. It was 7:47 by the time we finished everything. We grab our bags and head out the door.

Ready to see what this school has yet to offer.

(Girl's Morning)

(Blaze's Point of View)

I enter the dorm quietly and make sure know one notices me. I look at the clock. It was 5:00 AM. There was still enough time to sleep a bit more.

I lay on the couch, pull my covers over and fall asleep. _The first night of training was over._

(Amy's Point of View)

My alarm wakes me up and I almost fall out of bed. I press the off button and make my way out of the covers. The alarm surprisingly didn't wake Rouge up.

I head into the living room only to see Blaze cheerfully eating her cereal.

"You're up early." I say as I make myself a cup of coffee.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it." She chuckles as she looks at our schedules.

"Probably not." I reply

"Did you know that we have the exact same classes." Blaze asks as she passes me the schedules.

"Really?" I say as I skim through the classes.

(Tikal's Point of View)

"CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese shouts sounding like an alarm clock.

I just about whacked the poor sucker. But Cream was there first. She picked him up and the alarming stopped.

"You okay." She asks

I then noticed that I was dangling from my bed. I slip off and land on my head. Cream helps me up.

"I'm fine." I say as I rub my head. "So Cheese is an alarm clock too."

"Yup." Cream says with a smile

"That's going to take some time to get used to." I say. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed." She says as I leave the room.

I see Blaze and Amy eating some cereal.

"Good morning Tikal." Amy says as she eats a spoonful of Corn Flakes. I wave back and head straight for the bathroom.

(Cream's Point of View)

"Orange or Yellow." I ask as I hold up two fitted T-shirts.

"Chao chao." Cheese says as he points towards the orange one.

I put it on with a pair of white pants. I head out of my bedroom with Cheese perched on my shoulder.

"Do you know a way to wake up Rouge?" Blaze asks. "She's going to make us late."

"Did you put on an alarm? I ask while sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, we tried that." Amy groaned. "We need something louder."

"I have an idea." I say as I hold up Cheese.

"Chao chao chao." My little friend says cheerfully.

(Rouge's Point of View)

"CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO." Something shouts into my ear.

"AARRGGGH." I scream as I start punching randomly into the air.

I fall off my bed and land on my chest. I see Cheese fly through the crack of my bedroom door. I slam the door open.

Amy, Blaze, Cream, Cheese and Tikal are all staring at me.

"We had to get you up somehow." Amy confesses. "You were going to be late."

The fury had emptied from my body and a small chuckle entered.

"Thanks." I say as I head towards the bathroom.

I took a brief shower and did my makeup. I put on a black and purple T-shirt and some dark skinny jeans.

By the time I had finished it was 7:50.

"Hurry." Blaze says as she rushes me out the door. "We're gonna be late."

I grab my backpack and run out the door.

"This school can't be that bad." I mumble as I dash through the hallways.

End of Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. Why do you think Blaze left the dorm so early? Please Review fave and follow. I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	7. 7 Welcome to Math Class

**Sorry for being so late, I just didn't have much time to work on it recently. This chapter introduces a bunch of characters as rivals. There are two OC Character's who are gonna be rivals (Luke and Natalie). Anyways, new chapter, enjoy! ;)**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 7

Welcome to Math Class

(Amy's Point of View)

We entered the classroom only to see about thirty kids lined up, waiting for there seat. The five guys guys were also there.

The classroom was pretty large and there were fourteen large desks facing the front. They all had two chairs behind each of them. At the front there was the blackboard and a teacher's desk.

The teacher was a female, black and white dog. Her name was written on the board. Mrs. Borell.

I was the first to be called up to sit. I sat down at my spot.

"Sally Acorn." The teacher said pointing to the chair right next to me.

I gulped. Sally was my number one enemy in middle school. She made my life there a living hell. It was bad enough that she was here, now I have to sit next to her. I slumped down into my seat.

She was wearing her typical white T-shirt with her very typical jean jacket.

"Hey Rosie." She said with a smirk while pulling her chair out to take a seat. "Guess we're sitting next to each other."

"I guess so." I say chuckling with a forced smile.

I hate her! Her perfect body, her sarcastic tone. I hate everything about her!

(Tails' Point of View)

"Miles Prower." The teacher said pointing at an empty desk.

"Please, just call me Tails." I say walking towards my desk.

He tunes me out and calls the next person out. I was hoping for somebody cool but...

"Charmy Bee." She called out.

"OH RIGHT, YEAH! The bee cheerfully screamed out.

I instantly knew that he was going to be a terrible partner. He was very obnoxious and wild. He was extremely annoying. He had an eerie, loud voice. I could honestly make a list.

He was wearing a striped black and yellow shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"HEY BUDDY!" He shouts in my ear while slapping me on my back.

"Hi." I stammer while pulling the most fake smile ever.

(Blaze's Point of View)

"Blaze the Cat." The teacher called. I sat in my empty spot, waiting for my partner.

"Natalie the Fox." She said pointing to the seat next to me.

She walked over and sat next to me. She was a brown fox with dark hair. She had purple highlights through her bangs. She was wearing a black and purple zip-up hoodie and a pair of dark blue ripped jean.

"Hi, I guess we're partners" I say waving at her.

"Hmm?" She said as she pulled a purple ear bud from her ear.

"I said, I guess we're going to be partners." I say again.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied as she placed her ear bud back in her ear.

(Sonic's Point of View)

"Vector and Espio." Mrs. Borell called as she pointed towards a desk behind Blaze and Natalie.

The green crocodile and purple chameleon proceeded to there desk.

"Next up we have Sonic and Jet." The teacher said.

Jet was a green hawk. He had goggles in his green hair and wore a green track suit.

We both walked towards our desk but when we both picked the same one, we started fighting for it. Using my speed, I quickly sat on the chair while Jet fell back.

"Sorry slowpoke." I chuckled.

"Listen Hedgehog, this isn't over." He said with a glare.

(Tikal's Point of View)

"Tikal the Echidna." The teacher said.

I sat down at my spot, hoping that my partner would be kind.

"Mina Mongoose." She walked over to my desk and sat next to me.

She had yellow fur and long purple hair. She wore a black tank top and a pair of khaki shorts.

"What's with the clothes." She laughed as she pointed to my green sundress and gold headband.

"Ummm..." I stammer not knowing what to say.

(Silver's Point of View)

"Mighty and Storm." Mrs. Borell says to the red armadillo and the big, grey albatross.

"Next up... Silver."

l sit down at my designated spot waiting for my partner to arrive.

"Luke the Fox."

Luke came up and sat right next to me.

He had black and red fur. He had emo dark hair with red bangs. He wore a black hoodie with a red dragon on it and had a pair of dark blue jeans with a printed design of a skull. You could obviously tell that his favourite colours were black and red.

"Sup." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Nothing, really." I said.

"Right." He says back.

"Soooo... Um." I say trying to start a conversation.

"If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it." He says interrupting me.

(Knuckles Point of View)

"Knuckles and Scourge." The teacher says as he points to a seat.

I recognized the green hedgehog from the food fight. He also recognized me.

"So your the one who vomited all over some girls face."

"Well umm..." I try saying back.

"Don't even bother loser." He scowled back. "It's probably not even worth saying.

(Rouge's Point of View)

"Rouge and Julie Su." The teacher called.

Julie Su was a pink echdna with lavender hair. She wore a black and teal sleeveless shirt with matching pants.

"Hey slut." She said with an aggressive tone.

"Who are you calling slut, slut. I say back.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She laughed sarcastically. "I know how you eyeball Knuckles over there and I just want to let you know that he is mine, so don't even try."

(Shadow's Point of View)

"Shadow and Ash." The teacher says pointing at a seat.

Ash was another yellow mongoose but with black hair. He wore a white jacket, a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red sunglasses.

"Hey, are you a vampire?" He asks as we sit down.

"What, no." I say, my face turning slightly pink.

"Well, you like one." He says as he puts up a book and starts reading.

My face turned from embarrassment to rage.

(Cream's Point of View)

"Cream and Fiona." The teacher called. Fiona was a red fox.

She wore a skin tight, black, leather jumpsuit. I sit down and she glares right at me with evil eyes and a grin.

"So, do you like the fox over there?" She asked gesturing towards Tails.

"Well, sorta." I say trying not to completely give away my secret.

"Yeah, well he's mine." She says with a smirk. "So too bad."

"And finally we have Cosmo and Wave." The teacher says. "Now then, welcome to math class."

"Why don't we start off with something easy to do with your partners." She continues.

(Mrs. Borell's Point of View)

It was supposed to be so simple. All I asked them to do was answer some simple questions with there partners. But all hell broke loose and now this.

They are all screaming and arguing at each other. Only three groups are actually productive. I try to quiet them down but they just start up again.

I fidget with a pen, trying to ignore what's going on around me but I can't. I begin to pray for class to be over. It took a while but it finally ended.

End of Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, please review, follow and fav. I will see you soon. BYE!**


	8. 8 I Hate Her

**Sorry for being late AGAIN I'm just not good with this everyday thing. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy! XD**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 8

I Hate Her

(Amy's Point of View)

"I HATE HER!" I screamed. "I F% #ING HATE HER."

"Who." Cream asks with a frown.

The five of us were all standing in a part of the hallway. We had ten minutes between classes to prepare. Our next class was gym.

"Sally Acorn." I say while looking down. "She's such a jerk."

"Well, I don't know about her." Rouge added. "But I hate Julie Su."

"She called me a slut and she thinks she's better then me." Rouge complains."She even said... Umm."

"What about Natalie." Blaze comments. "All she does is listen to her stupid iPod." She says with a growl. "And when I try to talk to her, she just ignores me."

"I ended up doing all the work." She complained

"Mina is such a showoff." Tikal abrubtly says. "She thinks she's number one and she criticizes everything I do."

"She insulted me because of my clothes." She says gesturing at her clothes. "I mean she's wearing a black tank top and shorts."

"What about you Cream?" I say while patting her on the back. "How's Fiona?"

"She's scary and mean." She says. "And she even... she even..."

Cream slowly starts to bawl.

"Hey Look! It's Rosie and the loser squad." Sally says chuckling.

"What do you guys want?" I say gritting my teeth.

"Oh, we just wanted to see you guys before next class." Natalie comments.

"Oh hey Natalie, I see you're not wearing your ear buds for once." Blaze says chucking.

"Well yeaah, I use them so I don't have to hear your irritating voice." Natalie says with an evil grin. They all laugh and Blaze begins to blush.

"That wasn't very nice." Tikal says stepping in front.

"Go back where you came from." Mina says. "No one wants to see you in those rags."

Tikal steps back and stares at the ground. Her face was pale.

"Oh please, your not wearing anything better." Rouge says as she flicked Mina in the chest.

"Says the girl who looks completely like a whore." Julie Su says flicking her back in the chest. Rouge stares at her in shock.

"Well, see ya in gym." Fiona says with a vicious glare towards Cream while cracking her knuckles. "Hope you make it."

Cream steps back and weeps towards the ground. I pat her on the back again to try to cheer her up.

"Come on, let's get to class before we're late." I say with a sigh. Everyone else agrees and we head to the gym.

(Sonic's Point of View)

We walked to our next class. It was in building 5. It was where the gym, weight room, and... and... The pool. I hated water and I couldn't swim. I hope that my classes would never require it.

"Ugh, Charmy is so freaking annoying!" Tails shouted randomly. He attracted the attention of other students who stared blankly. "I mean seriously, all he does is scream and shout with his very eerie voice. I swear, I tried to do those math questions but I couldn't with his stupid bickering."

This was something I knew Tails would be angry at. He was a straight A student back in elementary school. He made honour roll every year. If he didn't get a an A or higher, he would brutally hunt down the person who was responsible. In this case Charmy was the culprit.

"Well, I don't like Luke." Silver says as he continues to walk. "He's very rude and ignorant. And I don't think he likes me very much either."

"Do I look like a vampire?" Shadow asks us while gesturing towards us.

"Ummm... nooo." I say while glancing at his agitated face.

Well now that he mentioned it, he actually sorta did look like one. I knew that he would get angry if I said yes, so I decided to stay on his good side.

"Well that dick, Ash, keeps calling me one and it's really starting to irritate me." Shadow ranted. "I finally snapped at him but we ended up getting into a huge argument."

"Scourge, believe it or not, kinda scares me. Knuckles said as he looked around.

This really surprised me because Knuckles isn't the one for being a scaredy cat. He was one of the toughest kids I knew back in elementary.

"I swear that kid is a complete psycho maniac." He said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a serial killer. Oh and he was the guy who got hit by that meatball yesterday."

"What about you Sonic." Tails asked while looking at me. The whole group stared at me.

"Well, ummm." I tried saying but I was interrupt by the worst sight I have ever seen.

There he was on an Extreme Gear hovering over the ground. He was giving me faces and taunting me. My face went from cool to complete and utter rage.

"HIM!" I screamed as I pointed towards Jet. "He's the one who I completely despise."

I started to bolt towards him. I caught up to him and we were both at equal speeds. My group slowly trailed behind.

"I told you this wasn't over." He said as he gave me a smirk. He curved to the right.

I lost track of where I was running and up going straight into a pole.

I groan in pain as my friends scoop me off the ground. I start cursing him under my breath.

"Come on, we're close to the gym." Silver says as he points to the building in front of me. "Your pretty fast."

"He did come 1st place on the track team last year." Knuckles explained.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm pretty sure Jet also went into the building where we are going." Tails says as he scratches the back of his head.

I sigh and walk towards the building, rubbing the bump that had formed onto my forehead. Then I grinned. Maybe I can show him up in gym. After all, I am the fastest thing alive.

End of Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading. Please review, fav and follow, it will make me extremely happy. See you soon. BYE!**


	9. 9 Property of Chaos High

**Here is the next chapter, well enjoy.** **;P**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 9

Property of Chaos High

(Tails' Point of View)

"Welcome to Phys. Ed." The gym teacher said as we entered the room.

The gym teacher was a dark brown wolf named Mr. Jones. I observed the gymnasium and it was quite large. Twice as big as mine in elementary school.

"Here are your gym clothes." Mr. Jones said as he handed us each a pair of black shorts and a red T-shirt.

The shirt was written with black letters reading: Property of Chaos High. I chuckled thinking that the clothes were perfect for Luke and Shadow.

"Go into the change rooms and put those on." He ordered pointing to two doors by the hallway leading to the weight room.

One was for boys and the other one was for girls. I grabbed my clothes and headed straight for the change rooms.

We entered the room and began changing. We were all done in a matter of seconds but it took a while before we left.

"So Knuckles, I was wondering when you were going to apologize for your rude behavior in math class." Scourge said as he gave Knuckles a grin.

"I wasn't being rude." Knuckles grumbled right back at Scourge. Obviously annoyed.

"I was just asking for an apology." Scourge says as he shrugs.

Knuckles looked like he was a redder shade of red. (If that was even possible).

That frightened me. I knew for a fact that Knuckles had anger management problems.

"OH YEAH, Here's your apology!" Knuckles says as he swings his spiked fist right into Scourge's face.

Scourge somehow taking the punch stepped back. He then spit some blood onto the ground and started grinning. Before Knuckles could react, Scourge jumped on top of him and started strangling him.

We were all stunned to see what was happening. Sonic being the the first to react grabbed Scourge and pulled him off of Knuckles, throwing him onto the ground.

"No one touches Knuckles exce..." Sonic gets interrupted by Jet who slammed his extreme gear right into the back of his head.

Sonic falls to the ground in pain. I was completely baffled by the sight I was seeing.

"Don't interfere." Jet says as he kicks Sonic in the gut.

"I'll interfere if I want to." Sonic says as he trips Jet.

Jet falls and lands flat on his chest. Shadow comes in to help Sonic and Knuckles but is immediately interrupted by Ash. Ash jumped on him and constantly started punching.

"NOT A CHANCE EDWARD!" He shouted as he continued punching him in the face.

(Please don't flame me for this Twilight fans)

Silver got up to go exit the change room but was grabbed by Luke who pulled his arm back and slammed him into a wall.

"No one leaves yet." Luke says as he pushes Silver's face harder into the wall.

Silver and Luke both start to glow a slight teal. Luke then defies gravity and flies into the wall behind him. Silver then gets shoved back into the wall when Sonic gets thrown into him by Storm.

I was completely in shock of what I just saw but before I could process it in my mind; I was shoved onto the ground.

I fell to the ground, not expecting the hit. My vision was blurry but I could vaguely see Charmy attempting to kick me.

Being prepared this time, I nimbly dodge the kick and tackle Charmy to the ground.

I was a bit irritated by Charmy so I decided to punch him in the face to teach him a lesson. But he stung me with his stinger and I started screaming in pain. I almost cried.

I fought back the tears and started actually fighting Charmy. I was in no mood for games.

We were all fighting. Even Storm, Mighty, Espio and Vector were fighting and they were never really in the drama.

The fight could have lasted forever but there was a banging on the door and we all froze.

"Hurry up in there!" Mr Jones shouted. "The girls are already finished!"

None of us spoke a word, nor made eye contact. We just left the room and that was it.

(Cream's Point of view)

I was a bit curious of what happened with the boys. They looked like they've been wrestling with alligators. Knuckles had a black eye, Silver had a bloody nose and every one of them had bruises everywhere.

"EEEK, SONIIIC!" Amy squealed as she ran up to him and started tending to his wounds. "What happened."

"I'm fine." He says as he rubs his head in embarrassment.

I walked over to Tails. He had bruises and scrapes all over his body.

"What happened in there?" I asked Tails as I sat down next to him.

"Ugh, Knuckles picked a fight with Scourge and all hell broke lose." He says as he groans in pain.

"STUDENTS, FRONT AND CENTRE." Mr Jones called out. We all got into a line and faced the teacher. He was carrying a large, red, plastic, rubber ball.

"While you guys were changing, I took the liberty of organizing a quick game." Mr. Jones said as he started tossing the ball in his hand. "DODGEBALL!"

We all liked the idea. Dodgeball was always the favourite game to play in my old school.

(Shadow's Point of view)

I grinned at the choice. I was always good at dodgeball. I was fast and agile making me dodge it better. I could also throw a ball fast and hard.

"Here are the rules." The teacher said as he places the ball on the ground. "This is a sudden death round. Each team will have thirteen players. To have a person get out you must, throw a ball at them or catch a ball. There will be eight active balls in the middle. You must have a hand touching the wall before you start. When I blow the whistle you must run to the middle and grab a ball. Then the game starts."

"These are the teams." He says as he pulls out a list. "Amy, Cream, Shadow, Cosmo, Tails, Silver, Sonic, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal go to the left."

"Scourge, Sally, Luke, Fiona, Charmy, Storm, Mighty, Natalie, Ash, Jet, Mina, Wave and Julie Su go to the right."

My team was alright. I was glad none of Ash's friends were on our team. We went to our wall and we each placed a hand on it. We waited for the whistle.

WHOOOOT!

(I really don't know how to write a whistle sound. I assumed this was it)

Sonic, Rouge, Espio and I all went after a ball, while Mighty, Luke, Jet and Natalie went after the other four. I picked up the ball and whipped it right into Storm's chest. He fell back and landed on his butt. Sonic also grabbed a ball and threw it at Jet. Jet ducked it and it hit the ground.

"STORM YOUR OUT!" The teacher called.

Luke and Natalie both grabbed the ball and threw them right at Silver. Silver dodged them both and they hit Vector instead.

"VECTOR, OUT!"

Jet, Espio and Mighty finally reached there ball. Espio threw his at Mighty who threw his at Espio.

"ESPIO AND MIGHTY ARE OUT!"

Jet threw his ball at Rouge who was still trying to grab her ball. Rouge dodged it, grabbed her ball and aimed for Jet's head. Jet ducked again and this time it hit Wave.

"WAVE IS OUT!"

Mina picked up a dead ball and hit Tikal and Cosmo with one ball. They were cowering at the back.

"BYE BYE TIKAL AND COSMO!"

Enraged of what I saw, I picked up a ball and threw it back at Mina. Out of nowhere Ash jumps and catches it.

"SHADOW IS OUT!"

I couldn't believe it. I was out.

(Blaze's Point of View)

We were losing. I had to do something. I picked up a ball and threw it at the first person I saw. Mina, she got hit right in the head.

"MINA, YOU'RE OUT!"

I then saw Fiona whip a ball right in Cream's face. She flew back into the wall.

"CREAM, OUT!"

"Ha ha, got yah." Fiona taunted.

She wasn't paying attention and she took a nasty blow from Amy.

"FIONA IS OUT!"

Charmy grabs a ball and throws it at Tails. Tails manages to catch it but Jet throws a ball at Tails legs causing him to trip.

"CHARMY AND TAILS ARE OUT!"

I grab a ball and throw it at Natalie she barely sees it and at the last second catches it.

"BLAZE, YOU ARE OUT!" I groan and walk to the benches.

(Rouge's Point of View)

We had five players left. They had seven. We had to step up our game.

Knuckles grabbed a ball and whipped it so hard it caused Scourge to do a back flip.

"SCOURGE, GET OUT!"

Knuckles became too proud of himself that he was hit by Luke.

"KNUCKLES, OUT!"

Great, now there was four of us. I grab a ball and whip it at an unsuspecting Natalie.

"NATALIE, YOU'RE OUT!"

Julie Su grabs a ball and whips it at my knees. I jumped up hoping that it wouldn't touch me. It skinned the soles of my feet.

"ROUGE, YOU'RE OUT."

I sigh and walk towards the benches. I look at Amy and gave her an approving nod. She sees me. She grabs a ball and throws it right in the knees of poor Julie Su.

"JULIE SU IS OUT!"

(Sonic's Point of View)

Just Amy, Silver and I against Luke, Ash, Sally and Jet.

Silver picks up a ball throws it and it somehow glows teal. It then rockets towards Luke. Luke jumps to the left of the ball and it hits Ash in the groin instead. He falls to the ground in pain and Mina has to go pull him out.

"ASH IS OUT! JUST 3 ON 3 NOW!"

Sally sees Amy and she viciously throws the ball at her face. She falls to the ground and begins seeing stars.

"AMY IS OUT!"

Silver picks up a ball and attempts to hit Luke again. He dodges it and it hits Sally.

"SALLY IS OUT!"

"Sorry, Sally." Silver says not meaning to hit her. Luke takes that as an opportunity and throws it right into Silvers shoulder.

"YOU'RE OUT, SILVER!"

Just me against Luke and Jet. They both attempt throwing balls at me. I dodge every single one. I begin to grin thinking that I can actually do this.

I pick up a ball and throw it at Luke. It hits him in the elbow but before it hit the ground, Jet dives at the ball and catches it. My eyes shrink and my face goes pale.

"I-I lost." I stammer.

"SONIC IS OUT, JET'S AND LUKE'S TEAM WIN!"

I can't believe it, how could I lose. I was doing so good.

"It's okay Sonic." Tails says trying to cheer me up. "We all got eliminated."

"Yeah, but..." I try saying.

BRIIIIING!

"Huh, class is already over." Mr. Jones says looking confused. "Well, go get changed and I'll see you tomorrow."

End of Chapters 9

**ChaosTailsX: Please review, follow and fav. Please. I'm hopeless without you guys. :,-( (starts crying)**

**(Luke walks in)** **Luke: DUDE, Get up! Don't be such a pussy!**

**ChaosTailsX:** **Wait, why are you here and not some real Sonic character.**

**Luke: They were busy making some game.**

**ChaosTailsX: But you're a rival.**

**Luke: Yeah, a rival who won dodge ball.**

**ChaosTailsX: Because of Jet, a real Sonic character.**

**Luke: ... Just type the new chapter.**

**ChaosTailsX: FINE! But seriously guys please review, fav and follow. I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**

**Luke: BYE!**


	10. 10 I Love Chili Dogs

**New Chapter, enjoy B)**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 10

I Love Chili Dogs

(Silver's Point of View)

"Well, that could've gone better." I say with a frown.

"Yeah, no S# &." Shadow grumbles as he kicks a pop can off the pathway.

"So, where are we headed?" Sonic asks as he continues moping about the game.

You could tell he wasn't impressed with himself. None of us were. Hell, I got knocked out right before he did because I wanted to apologize for some reason. We at least moved on.

"Dude, it was just a game, you need to move on." Knuckles says almost copying the words in my mind.

"Yeah, but..." Sonic says as he looks for the right words to say. "I just wanted to beat Jet at something. From the pole smash, to the change room battle and then this. He just seems to always get the final blow."

"You'll get your break one day Sonic." Tails says as he looks at his schedule. "It's lunchtime which means that we have detention now."

"Ugh, really?" Shadow groans as he punts the pop can far away.

"I'm afraid so." Tails says as he puts the schedule back into his pocket. "We should probably get something to eat from the cafeteria and then head to detention."

"As if." Knuckles says obviously not down with the idea.

Although who could blame him. He did recently barf on Amy cause of the food.

"I think they're selling chili dogs today." Tails says.

"Well, I'm down with a couple of chili dogs." Sonic says as he happily rubs his stomach and licks his lips. "I love chili dogs. COME ON GUYS, LET'S GO!"

Sonic bursts through the building doors and we run after him. We could tell that he was over the game of dodge ball.

(Tikal's Point of View)

"DAMN IT! It's always Sally." Amy shouts as she punches her locker.

"Why does it matter, we all got knocked out." Blaze mutters.

"Yeah, I was like the third on our team to get knocked out." I say as I try to comfort Amy.

"You don't understand." The pink hedgehog says as she covers her face and begins to cry. "She's been doing this all my life. She's always the pretty chick and I'm just her favourite victim. I thought maybe I could escape but now she's here too."

She takes her hands off her face and reveals it to us. Her face was smudged with tears and her makeup started to drip from her eyelids. I felt really bad for her.

"It's okay, Amy." Cream says as she pats Amy on the back.

"And it's not just that." Amy says, apparently not finished with her story. "I think she's trying to steal Sonic from me."

Rouge scoffs. "I can relate." Rouge says as she folds her arms. "I like Knuckles but Julie Su already let me know that he's off limits."

"Same, with Fiona." Cream says as she begins to turn red. "She won't let me near Tails and if I do she'll probably break me."

_ "COULD AMY, CREAM, BLAZE, TIKAL AND ROUGE PLEASE REPORT TO THE DETENTION ROOM."_

"Oh, I almost forgot we had detention." Blaze says as she looks at the PA. "We should probably go now."

"Probably." Rouge mimics as we head to the detention room.

(Knuckle's Point of View) I poked at my chili dog and tried to examine it. I decided on not eating it because I really didn't want to reenact yesterday's lunch. Sonic however was eating like a machine. He ordered like five of them. I knew he had an obsession for chili dogs.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked with his mouth half full and pointing to my chili dog.

"Wasn't planning to." I say as I hand him my chili dog.

Then, I see the girls walk in.

"About time you got here." Shadow says as they enter the room.

"Yeah, sorry, we got sidetracked." Tikal shrugs as she takes a seat next to Shadow. "Where are the teachers?"

"They went to some meeting." Sonic answered as he finished his last chili dog.

Detention was basically a small room with a few desks and chairs. Rouge comes and sits in front of me.

"So Knux..." Rouge attempts saying to me.

"Not interested." I say before she finishes her flirt.

The bat stares at me expectantly but then she looks away and begins to pout. I knew Rouge liked me, but I really didn't like her back. She just wasn't my type. I did however like Julie Su. She was hot and I think she liked me back.

(Sonic's Point of View)

"Hiiiiiiii, Soniiiiic." Amy says as she scoots towards me.

"GAAAH, AMY!" I say in shock and almost choke on my chili dog.

I try backing away hoping that she doesn't come too close.

"Ugh, ah I- have to-uh go to the-um washroom." I say looking for an excuse.

I burst out of the room, run straight into the first washroom I see and lock myself in the stall. I sigh.

"Crazy, obsessive fan girl." I mutter to myself.

She was nice and all, but it was completely obvious that she had a huge crush on me. I mean seriously, how could she like me that much.

I have my share of eye candy here. There were some pretty cute girls at this school. Amy would've been cute but she just lost it after her episodes.

Besides I already have my choice. Sally. I met her yesterday during the Headmaster's intro. She seemed nice and she was pretty. Maybe, I'll ask her out soon.

(If you remember from the first chapter, Tails observes Sonic talking to some chipmunk. That chipmunk being Sally.)

My mind drifted off and I ended up forgetting why I was locked in here anyway. I decided to leave and head back to detention. As I enter the room and sit down, my friends look at me curiously.

"You know that you've been in the washroom for about fifteen minutes?" Tails asks as he points to his watch.

I really didn't know I was in there for that long. I sat on the toilet seat for fifteen minutes?

"How's detention guys and gals?" Mr. Alenko questions as he enters the room.

"Ummmm... Fine." Knuckles answers. "Why are you here?"

"I have your elective results." The gecko says as he waves a couple sheets of paper. "You guys all got what you chose... except for Silver and Shadow."

"What, Why?" Shadow and Silver question simultaneously.

"You didn't choose your second semester elective." Tang answers as he skims the two sheets.

Now that he mentioned it I don't remember them telling us there elective. In fact I don't even remember them choosing at all.

"What did we get then?" Silver asks.

"You got drama and Shadow got music." The headmaster answers as he gives us each the updated schedule.

"Awwww." Shadow groans. "Really."

"Don't worry, we still got a whole semester to go." Silver says as he shows a bit of hope.

_BRIIIIIIING_

"Well, detention is over." Mr. Alenko says as he claps his hands. "You guys should probably go before you're late."

End of Chapter 10

_**After Chapter Commentary**_

**Luke: Oooooooh, I see some flirting going on.**

**ChaosTailsX: He he, Yeah but none for you.**

**Luke: Aaah, don't worry I've got my eyes on someone.** **So is this going to be a regular thing with us.**

**ChaosTailsX: Well, I don't see why not. I've got nothing better to do. Do you?**

**Luke: No, not really I guess.**

**ChaosTailsX: Exactly. Ok guys, thanks for reading I will see you soon. Don't forget to review. BYE!**

**Luke: NOW START TYPING!**


	11. 11 I Fwink My Nose is Bleeding

**New late chapter. ENJOY! lol**

Sonic, Life in High School

Chapter 11

I fwink my nose is bleeding

(Amy's Point of View)

** Art Room**

"So, here we are, art class." I say as we enter the room.

The room was arranged with large tables. The tables each had four chairs. Tikal and I sat at one of the empty tables. There was paint stains everywhere.

Across from us sat another pink hedgehog.

"Hi, my name is Sonia." The pink hedgehog says as she reaches over to give Tikal a handshake. "Have you seen Sonic? I haven't seen him all day."

"You know Sonic?" I abruptly ask shocking her.

"Yeah, Him and Manic are my twin brothers." Sonia says shrugging.

"Interesting." Tikal says grinning.

"Well well well." A chipmunk says as she sits across from me. "Who do we have here. Rosie, Hippy aannd..."

"Sonia." Sonia says finishing her sentence.

"Hi Sally." I grumbled.

Tikal was lucky. I think Mina was at dance class.

"You guys know each other?" Sonia asks.

"KNOW EACH OTHER! SHE IS THE TORMENT OF MY LIFE!" I scream pointing at an innocent looking Sally.

My shout attracted the attention of everybody and a dirty glare from the teacher, Mrs Robinson.

"Spaz." Sally mumbled under her breath.

The teacher then came up to the front and gave us the assignment. We had to make the colour wheel using only red, blue and yellow. She told us to go to the back to get the stuff we needed.

Immediately everybody scurried off to the back to try to hoard the best stuff. I was within the crowd trying to grab some water.

But then Sally elbowed me and I spilled all of my water on top of me. Then to top it all off she squirted blue paint onto my pink dress.

I clenched my fist. I was so angry at her. But then I released. What was the point.

(Cream's Point of View)

** Building 1 Room 206**

I entered the room and noticed that most of the students were already there.

The room was arranged much like Math class. But with more microwaves and ovens.

I saw Tails sitting at a desk alone. I grin and walk towards him. But then I feel a furry hand pull me back. It was Fiona. She was trying to steal Tails again.

I frown and I was just about to walk away. Suddenly a burst of courage and bravery filled me.

I run past Fiona and sit next to Tails. Tails sees me and waves.

"Hi Cream." He says as he smiles.

I wave back. I glanced at Fiona who pouted and sat next to Charmy.

Our teacher then came up to the front. She was a brown lynx who went by the name of Ms Portman. She wanted us to make pancakes for our first recipe.

Tails and I worked hard in making them. It took about an hour and we made twenty-four pancakes. Ms Portman came around and taste tested everybody's Pancakes. She taste tested Fiona and Charmy's. I don't think she liked there's that much.

That made me happy. Fiona wasn't great at everything. I wonder why she even joined cooking in the first place.

The teacher then came to taste ours. She took a bite. I crossed my fingers hoping she liked it.

"Mmmmmm, not bad Cream and Tails." Ms Portman said as she placed her fork back on the table.

"Yes!" Tails cries as he gives me a high five.

I high five him back. This might be the happiest moment of my life.

(Rouge's Point of View)

** Gymnasium**

"Aaah, here we are." Blaze says as she enters the gym.

The gym was packed with tough looking students. Most of them probably chose this elective due to curiosity.

We saw Knuckles and his friends by the wall. Blaze and I decided to go meet them.

"Hey guys." I said as we joined them.

"Hi, umm what is this again?" Silver asked.

"Sparring, why." Blaze answered.

"Ummm what's that?" Silver asked again.

Obviously they were one of the curious ones.

"It's basically martial arts and fighting class." Blaze sighed.

"Wait, what!" Silver exclaimed looking shocked.

"HA, and you two joined." Sonic says laughing.

I then deliver a high kick straight to his face causing him to fly back.

"SEXIST!" I shouted as Shadow and Silver helped him up.

That was no way to treat a lady.

"Ugh, I fwink my nose is bleeding." Sonic groaned as he got up.

I looked around and noticed that we weren't the only group from our class.

Storm, Vector, Jet, Luke, Scourge, Ash, Natalie and Julie Su were also here too.

"I'll be right back." Knuckles says as he walks away. I looked at where he was going. He was going right towards Julie Su. I panicked. I couldn't let Julie Su have him.

I run towards him. I tripped over one of the mats and slide on my back uncontrollably.

I finally stop when I'm in between Knuckles and Julie Su.

"Ummm, do you mind?" Knuckles asked with a suspicious look.

"Sorry." I groan as I walk away.

How embarrassing.

"Alright Students, listen up." Mr. Jones began.

"When are we gonna fight?" Shadow called back.

"All in good time, Shadow." Mr Jones replied. "You have to learn first."

Everybody groaned after that comment. All I wanted to do was to pound Julie Su's head into the ground.

End of Chapter 11

_**After Chapter Commentary**_

**ChaosTailsX: Sorry for being late.  
**

**Luke: Again.**

**ChaosTailsX: I was on... ummm Vaaacation, yeah.**

**Luke: Bulls #$!  
**

**ChaosTailsX: Alright, alright so I've been slacking. Big Deal. It won't happen again.**

**Luke: It better not.**

**ChaosTailsX: Plus I've got a treat for you guys.**

**Luke: What.**

**ChaosTailsX: I made a new pokemon series called Arceus's Revenge. You can go see it now.**

**Luke: Am I in it.**

**ChaosTailsX: Yes you are. briefly.**

**Luke: of course.**

**ChaosTailsX: Anyway, Please review. I will see you soon. BYE!**


	12. 12 I'm a Psychic

**Yaayyy! NEW CHAPTER! ;D**

Sonic, Life in High School Chapter 12

I'm a Pyschic

(Silver's Point of View)

**Building 2, Dorm 203**

Science class was long and boring. We all sat in separate desks so there wasn't really any drama. We all had some of Tails' pancakes for dinner and they were really good.

Then we worked on our homework... or should I say Tails and I worked on our homework. Sonic and the others goofed off and played Xbox instead.

After that we went to bed. We were all very tired after the long first day we had. I lay in bed and let sleep take me away.

I woke up suddenly and couldn't get back to sleep. I get up and look out the window. It had a perfect view of the entire campus.

I stare out the window for a bit until something catches my eye. It was Blaze. She was leaving her dorm and walking towards the main building.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and decided to follow her. I left my building and saw her walking around the big one. I slowly jog behind her making sure she didn't notice me.

She found a ladder and climbed it to the top of the building.

"What is she doing up there?" I thought to myself.

I wait tell she is on the roof and then follow her up. When I reach the top, I quickly hid behind a vent sticking out of the roof.

I look around it and see Blaze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It couldn't be true.

She was controlling fire. She was making giant fireballs and firing them at the air.

It was... It was... Beautiful.

I step in to get a closer look but I step on a twig and she hears me.

"WHOSE THERE!" Blaze shouts as she launches a fireball in my direction.

I barely dodge it and continue hiding behind the vent.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" The purple cat shouts as she steps closer.

I didn't know what to do. She was coming and I had to something.

Ah ha! I got the perfect idea.

I stand and walk towards Blaze. She put her glowing hand down and examines me.

"Silver! Why are you here!" She exclaims as she raises her glowing hand back up. "How much did you see?"

"He he, Enough." I say shrugging trying not to upset her. Her hand begins to glow more and I begin to see it flaring.

"WAIT, DON'T SHOOT!" I say cringing in case she did shoot.

"Me and you are sort of alike."

"How so?" Blaze asks as she steps closer.

"Well um..." I stammer trying to say the right words. "Here, I'll show you."

I look at a brick that was on the roof. I raise my hand at it. The brick begins to glow a tealish hue. All of sudden it lifts off the ground and flies off the roof.

Blaze was either impresses or shocked. I really couldn't tell.

"I'm a psychic." I say shrugging.

"Wha- I didn't know that." Blaze says in complete shock.

"Yeah, I didn't know you where a-." I say watching Blaze's face grow.

"Pyrokinetic." Blaze says as she grins.

She was cute when she was happy. We see the sun begin to rise and we know that we should head back to our dorms.

"Well I had fun." Blaze says as she gets up. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, I'll see you in class." I say smiling.

"Oh, and don't tell the others about this." Blaze says as she climbs down the ladder. "I don't want them to know my secret."

"Got it." I say back as I follow her down the ladder.

"Good night Silver." The pretty purple cat says as she enters her dorm.

"Good night Blaze." I sigh as I enter my dorm.

She was so cute. I liked her, I really did. Should I tell her?

(Tails' Point of View)

** Building 2, Dorm 203**

"Ahhh, morning already." I mumble as I hop out of bed.

I leave my room half asleep and sit down at the dining table. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and begin eating.

Just then I see Silver enter through the front door looking lovestruck. Something was obviously up.

"Where were you?" I ask suspiciously.

Silver not expecting to see me seemed very startled.

"Oh- I-um was getting some-uh fresh air." He stammered as he pulled out a fake smile. "I'll be in the shower."

Silver then heads towards the bathroom. He's acting very strangely. I should probably wake the others up. School starts soon.

End of Chapter 12

_**After Chapter Commentary**_

**Luke: Oh, Please, uh meeen come om**

**ChaosTailsX: So whadya think.**

**Luke: It sucked!**

**ChaosTailsX: Awwww, you're just jealous.**

**Luke: AM NOT! You just wait till next chapter!**

**ChaosTailsX: Alrighty folks, Please leave a review, I am always open for suggestions. I will see you soon. BYE!**

**Luke: Flame this b!#$&**

**ChaosTailsX: You guys won't. Right? :)  
**


End file.
